In recent years, technology companies have begun developing and implementing technologies that allow an automobile to drive itself. These so called “self-driving cars” control the vehicle based on information collected from the cloud and the car's sensors, processors, and other electronics. As these self-driving car technologies grow in popularity and use, so will the importance of protecting motor vehicles from malfunction, malware and attacks. Due to these emerging trends, new and improved solutions that better identify, prevent and respond to misinformation, malware and cyber attacks on modern vehicles, such as autonomous vehicles and self driving cars, will be beneficial to consumers.